Summer Heat
by DemonGirl13
Summary: It's Summer and Seigaku and Rikkai are having a practice match. It's break time and Ryoma went to buy something cool. Who knew ice-cream and a red haired, sugar high senpai thrown into the mix be so cute? MaruiXRyoma. A summer fic for all those on break.


AN: A really quick MaruiRyo one shot nyao

AN: A really quick MaruiRyo one shot nyao!

Pairing: Marui and Ryoma.

Type: Yaoi

Set: At Rikkai Dai

Rating: K+

Summer Heat

It was summer and the heat was unbearable. Today Rikkai Dai had held a practice match between Seigaku regulars and the Rikkai Regulars. The matches were postponed for awhile as the heat was starting to affect the regulars as well as the captains. Yukimura had called for a break after seeing that half of both teams were unconscious from the heat and Inui Juice.

Ryoma was walking towards the cafeteria, hoping to get something cold.

'Geez… Why does it have to be so hot today?!' Ryoma thought furiously as he used his cap to fan himself. Just as he reached the cafeteria, he immediately spotted a lady selling popsicles.

'Thank god. I might have died of heat stroke.' Ryoma thought to himself and rushed towards the lady.

"Excuse me. I'd like one popsicle please." Ryoma said as he reached for his wallet. The lady smiled at him.

"What a lucky boy you are. This is our last one." The lady said as she handed Ryoma a grape flavored popsicle. Ryoma nodded, giving a small bow while saying thanks. He quickly left the cafeteria in search of someplace quite to eat his treat.

Unfortunately for him, he was spotted by non other than Marui Bunta, Rikkai Dai's Volley specialist and candy king.

"Oi Echizen! You got a Popsicle?!" Marui yelled as he caught up to Ryoma who had only just finished un-wrapping the cool treat.

"Give me some!" Marui said as Ryoma frowned.

"No." Ryoma said without batting an eyelash. Marui pouted.

"Please! Just one tiny lick." Marui continued to prod Ryoma. Ryoma shook his head.

"Yadda! Marui-senpai, why don't you buy your own?" Ryoma said before he popped the popsicle into his mouth, relishing the cool feeling in his mouth as the delicious grape flavor filled his senses.

"But they are...all…out." Marui said weakly. His attention turned to Ryoma who was sucking on the Popsicle in a rhythmic motion. Eyes closed with a slight flush on his cheeks as he brought his pink tongue to lick the juices that escaped from the corner of his lips. Marui felt his breath hitch at the sinfully seductive image he is seeing now.

'Get a hold of yourself Marui! He's just a kid! There's no way that he could be doing that on purpose.' Marui mentally yelled at himself.

Ryoma, noticing that his senpai was being unusually silent, tilted his head to the side cutely, before throwing a confused look at Marui. Marui's eyes went 'kira kira' at the sight.

'Kawaii!' he thought before grabbing Ryoma's popsicle from him.

"Oy! Senpai! Give it back!" Ryoma cried in outrage as his cool treat had been abducted by the older and taller boy. Ryoma reached for the popsicle, pressing his body CLOSELY TO Marui as he reached up. His shirt lifted up a bit, revealing porcelain, smooth skin with traces of sweat. It was too much for Marui to take.

Bringing down his hands, he placed one hand on Ryoma's waist and pulled the younger boy closer to him, making Ryoma yelp in surprise at being caught off guard.

"I think I'll give myself a treat." Marui whispered into Ryoma's ear before using the popsicle to lightly coat Ryoma's lips with the grape flavoring. Marui then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of the younger boy. Ryoma's eyes widened before slowly closing, relaxing into the kiss.

'So sweet…' thought Marui as he gently nibbled Ryoma's bottom lip, asking for permission that Ryoma was all too willing to give. Their tongues battled for dominance before Ryoma gave in and let Marui explore. The kiss ended after the two of them felt the need of oxygen to be overwhelming.

They parted, panting heavily, a bright flush adorned both their faces. Marui smiled before popping the entire popsicle into his mouth and finishing it. Ryoma's eyes went wide before he pouted cutely at Marui, glaring at him. (i.e. Read, starring at him like a kicked puppy.)

"Senpai cheated!" Ryoma accused as Marui chuckled lightly, kissing the boys cheek.

"Gomen ne Neko-chan!" Marui said before winking at Ryoma and scampered off.

"Don't call me that!" Ryoma yelled at him, face flushed and a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile on his lips.

END.

A/N : Short one Shot for you people who are on Summer Vacation!


End file.
